Appel aux dons !
by katana 00
Summary: Aomine Daiki a un don naturel pour le basket, qu'il trancende à chaque match. C'est certain. Personne ne contestera cette vérité largement établie. Par contre, qu'en est-il exactement quand il s'agit d'un don de soi ? Plus délicat et problématique pour notre beau ténébreux ... Ou pas ! ;D [JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HAMLETO !]


**Disclaimer** **:** _Jamais 2-sans-3, donc « le seul détenteur des sympathiques joueurs est Tadatoshi Fujimaki ». Moi je joue, au chat et à la souris, avec eux juste le temps d'un petit match amical. ^^_

.

 **Note** **:** _Ce rikiki OS, trainant dans ma clé USB depuis fin 2012, est déterré après une fouille archéologique minutieuse (kufkuf quelle poussière !), donc désolée pour les fautes, le peu d'innovation etc.… Si aujourd'hui, après d'interminables tergiversations, je le laisse sortir son museau, c'est uniquement pour célébrer un évènement mondial d'importance : le miaouniversaire de ma jumelle avatar. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAMLETO ! … Un jour de retard gâche-t-il vraiment le plaisir ? ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

 **«Appel aux dons !»**

.

.

Aomine Daiki, fier adolescent entré de plein pied dans l'âge ingrat, est, récemment et couramment, étiqueté de « l'honorifique et prestigieux » titre de branleur invétéré. Selon une rumeur persistante, depuis le manque flagrant d'adversaire de son envergure au basket, le brillant surdoué de la défunte Génération des Miracles, au remarquable instinct animal surdimensionné lui conférant une vélocité et agilité féline hors du commun, serait radicalement déconnecté du monde. S'ennuyant inlassablement de tout, l'invulnérable As de Tōō fait dès lors peu de cas des conseils dispensés par son entourage, principalement par ses professeurs. Aussi quand ses ainés prônent et incitent aux gestes désintéressés, il n'en voit guère l'utilité.

\- « **Le don de soi, quelle connerie !** » se gausse-t-il, flânant en compagnie de ses anciens coéquipiers bien plus impliqués que lui dans l'appel aux dons, relayé et martelé désormais quotidiennement par les différents médias. A croire que la planète entière complote et se ligue contre lui !

Malgré tout, trainant certes les pieds, Daiki les accompagne jusqu'au centre réunissant les diverses collectes. Avec pour seul véritable objectif, inavouable, de reluquer et se repaitre, jusqu'à plus soif, des appétissantes silhouettes féminines déambulant avec dévotion d'un donneur à l'autre. Là, patientant paisiblement, l'œil allègrement en éveil, ne sachant trop à quel sein se vouer, une idée fulgurante chatouille son arrogant esprit rebelle. Tout à chacun le bassine, continuellement, à longueur de journée, avec la charité et autres appels aux dons ? Soit ! Pour une fois, le ténébreux basketteur songe à écouter, le plus respectueusement du monde, les incessantes requêtes.

Tandis que l'imperturbable Kuroko, sérieux comme toujours, sirotant son éternel milk-shake saveur vanille, se dévoue promptement et sans rechigner nullement au don de plaquette, lui favorise, ironiquement, de manière foutrement décomplexée, l'improbable don de spermes ! Se délectant par anticipation du rare moment privilégié, unique rempart à une déprime juvénile annoncée, le faisant encore prodigieusement vibrer dans sa terne et monotone petite existence d'étudiant sportif sous-employé.

\- « **Faut donner de sa personne hein ?** » rigole fortement Aomine, fier de sa graveleuse blague, s'incérant, un mesquin rictus aux lèvres, dans la queue des audacieux volontaires.

Le cœur animé d'un désir des plus vaillants et pervers, agréablement esseulé au sein de la petite alcôve aseptisée, Daiki farfouille à la recherche du « Sein » Graal parmi les affriolantes revues mille fois écornées, qu'il ne connait que trop bien pour en détenir une impressionnante collection planquée dans sa chambre. Son bonheur déniché, page après page, l'adolescent en effervescence se délecte des généreuses et plantureuses poitrines qui le font savamment et suavement fantasmer. Comme jamais, celui baptisé avec humour « Ahomine » par sa petite bande d'amis fidèles met, activement, la main à la pâte. Transpirant passionnément, presque litre sur litre, pour combler les éprouvettes qu'il se fait une joie d'honorer et remplir.

Satisfait par l'ampleur de sa juteuse œuvre, Daiki songe à freiner son acharnement thérapeutique lorsqu'il aborde la page centrale de la dépravée revue. Pour une raison incompréhensible, Kise Ryouta, le sémillant copieur rencontré au collège, git en pleine page dans une tenue et pause des plus délectables et provocantes. La surprise le saisissant insidieusement au bas ventre, il ne peut se retenir de manifester son vif émoi. Perdant tout contrôle, il éjacule pleinement, généreusement, sur le pétillant portrait glacé de son ami.

Dans un mouvement de panique inhabituel, mêlée d'un brin de paranoïa exacerbée, son œil de lynx inspecte instantanément, minutieusement, rigoureusement, l'intégralité de la cabine, à la recherche d'un inopportun regard torve, désaxé, ou d'un minuscule objectif voyeuriste. Finalement, foncièrement rassuré d'être parfaitement isolé, la pression retombe abruptement, lui coupant, passagèrement et efficacement, ses jambes d'athlète endurci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, arborant un radieux sourire, l'esprit serein, vidé de toute angoisse superficielle, Daiki se retire de l'immaculé petit monde de volupté qui l'a vu se purger de pulsions sulfureuses et autres instincts primaires. Remerciant, discrètement, au passage les divinités d'avoir préservé son intimité. Si quelqu'un découvrait pareil disfonctionnement hormonal, sa réputation serait irrémédiablement ternie. Jusqu'ici seules les pulpeuses poitrines l'enthousiasmaient, mais qu'à présent un bien-être, incroyablement jouissif, l'ébranle à la vue de son coéquipier-modèle, durant l'une de ses torrides petites séances privée, était particulièrement troublant et équivoque.

\- « **N'est-ce pas gratifiant de donner de soi pour la bonne cause ?** » l'interroge subitement l'innocent Kise, sincèrement heureux de rencontrer à l'improviste ses amis à la sortie du centre.

« **Ca soulage … la conscience, non ?** » ajoute-t-il, épiant religieusement, d'un scintillant regard étoilé, l'adolescent vénéré telle une idole.

Fébrile et bougon, Aomine ne pipe mot. Se contentant d'enfoncer, discrètement, profondément, au sein de sa poche l'alléchante double page centrale, vivement arrachée au magazine. Seule une légère rougeur, sur ses pommettes hâlées, témoigne que son volcanique sang n'est pas encore totalement apaisé. La proximité du mannequin lui rappelant un peu trop nettement sa passagère défaillance.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Coup de sifflet ! Retour au panier sur la pointe des baskets. Mais avant de ronronfler : merci d'avoir lu mon troisième délire kuroko'ien (à classer T ou M selon vous ?). Et aux généreuses qui me créditeront d'autographes, favoris ou follow : MIAOUMERCI !_

 _Rendez-vous l'année prochaine ? (mâte d'un noeilnoeil septique les ossements de ficounettes à l'abandon … mouais, c'est pas gagné)_


End file.
